


Moving In

by pietromaxicough, Steve_Chose_Bucky_32557038



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietromaxicough/pseuds/pietromaxicough, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steve_Chose_Bucky_32557038/pseuds/Steve_Chose_Bucky_32557038
Summary: One shot of pre-serum Steve and Bucky au where there is no war and they’re just normal teenagers in the 1940s





	Moving In

It was just after noon on a scorching summer’s day in Brooklyn, when Steve and Bucky were getting changed after the sports session with the rest of their class in the changing rooms. Aside from the stench of sweat, there was always a certain awful smell to those rooms.

“I hate that they make us run laps when we can’t catch the balls they launch at us” Steve whined as he pulled on his trousers.

“It’d help if you were payin’ attention and not staring at me the whole time, Steve.” Bucky teased as he bent over to pick up his top.

Steve couldn’t help but admire the backside of his boyfriend, a small smile on his face.

He was rudely shaken from his daydream by one of the other guys in the class, who grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

“Why are you lookin’ at Barnes like that, perv?” Jackson growled at him.

“Not jealous, are you?” Steve mocked with a sly grin, that soon faded as he realised who he was talking to. He was suddenly dragged from his daydream state and back into reality.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?” Jackson called out as he shoved Steve into the wall, his posse rallied round him.

“Nothin’!” Bucky replies as he put himself between Steve and the bullies. “He said nothin’.” His eyes went slowly from Jackson, to his friends and back to Jackson. “Now we all know I can take all four of you at once —” he coughed to stifle the squeak he made as Steve had squeezed his left cheek. He shot a look behind him as Steve tried to hide his smile. “— if you don’t want to ruin yer pretty faces, I suggest now would be a good time to leave.”

The four glared at Bucky and Steve until Jackson spoke. “Fine.” He started to leave and took the others with him, but turned as the others left and continued. “Wouldn’t wanna be associated with a queer anyway.” He sneered as he chuckled a disgusting laugh and turned to leave.

“Bucky no!” Steve whispered frantically, but it was too late.

Bucky followed Jackson out into the corridor, still in his underwear. He grabbed Jackson’s left shoulder and spun him, swinging a right hook into the side of his face so hard Jackson’s whole body twirled before he collapsed.

“What the f*ck, Barnes!” Jackson yelled, clutching his face.

“You stay away from Steve, you hear me?” Bucky crouched next to Jackson. “Come anywhere near ‘im and I will make you regret the day you were born.” He grabbed Jackson’s chin in his left hand and slapped his cheek with his right. “You got that?” Bucky asked with a grin.

Jackson glowered but nodded all the same.

“Good.” He stops to see the other students staring at his almost naked body. “Sorry ladies,” he teased as he flexed. “I’m taken.” He strutted back into the changing rooms, a smirk playing upon his lips.

“You,” he said softly as he saw Steve still stood in the corner. “Are gonna get me in a lot of trouble.”

“You didn’t have to go after him, Buck—” Steve began, but was cut off by Bucky’s lips on his.

“I know. I wanted to.” He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him up into a hug as he kissed him again.

“Mmmhf Bucky!” Steve hit the brunette’s bare chest. It wasn’t very hard though, given his size. “What if someone walks in?” he whispered.

“I don’t care.” He moved forward again only to see Steve’s worried face. “I know, ’m sorry,” he sighed.

“You’ll be alright if we got found out. I mean, at least you're able to take on bullies. But ’m still worried about you because then you’d be taking twice the beatings tryin’ to protect me.” Steve muttered as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

“I can take it.” Bucky gave him a small smile and looked back to see the blond facing away, stuffing his kit in his bag. “Hey, I promise I won’t do it again, okay? I’ll wait until we’re at home.”

“You call it home but you don’t live there, Buck.” Steve smiled as he said it.

“But I could, no one would suspect anythin’.” Bucky had his trousers on now and his polo shirt bunched on his shoulders. “I’m always there anyway, I may as well live there too.”

“Are you inviting yourself to live with me? Really? You know that’s not how it works, right?” Steve laughed as he took Bucky’s shirt and pulled it over the latter’s strong arms, resting his hand on the other’s stomach. Steve could feel his defined, taut muscles, built like a brick wall.

“I know,” Bucky grinned as he saw Steve get lost in another daydream. “But we both know you would never ask me to come live with you. And I would take you to my place, if it weren't for the fact that your place is bigger than mine.”

Steve shook his head, getting himself back to reality. “Fine.” Steve looked up at Bucky. “We’ll get your stuff on the way home.”

“YES!” Bucky whooped. He rammed his shoes on and grabbed both of their bags. “C’mon Steve, or do I have to carry you too?”

“As entertaining as that would be, I think people would start suspecting somethin’, more than they already do,” he grumbled as he followed the over excited brunette out of the room.

 

They got to Steve’s front door with some of Bucky’s bags. “Under the cinderblock,” Bucky reminded him.

“Thank you. It’s not like I put it there this morning or anything.” He exasperated, voice dripping with sarcasm and matched with an eye roll.

“I know, but this is so excitin’ Stevie!” Bucky exclaimed as he kicked the block off of the key. He reminded Steve of a dog excited to go on a walk.

Steve unlocked the door and opened it. He didn’t even get the chance to turn back to Bucky before he was knocked to the floor, the brunette crushing him with a hungry kiss.

“DOOR!” Steve wheezed. “And asthma.” He coughed as he got up and swung it shut.

He smirked at Bucky who had disposed of the tonnes of bags. 

They were finally alone.


End file.
